Wetlands Deck
A "Wetlands Deck", is a deck that utilizes Wetlands along with cards that benefit from its ATK increasing effect such as Frog, Gishki, or Ice Barrier monsters. Its advantages include the ability to summon low level beatsticks and locking down the opponent. History When "Wetlands" first came out, many players were confused by a Field Spell Card with such a specific amount of requirements. Very few cards actually fit the mold for what would be boosted. This later changed when the Archetype "Frog"s started to multiply. Prior to that only one "Frog" support, "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." would have worked with the requirements. With all the new "Frog"s under this classification, a "Frog" deck centered around "Wetlands" is conceivable. A "Wetlands" Deck has evolved into using a few other cards that have been created or dug up from cardpacks long past to have a unique mesh of "Frog"s, "Ice Barrier"s and Lockdown strategies while messing with the opponent's head through a variety of different methods. Main Objective The goal of this deck is usually to provide an early game beatdown and then lock down an increasingly defensive opponent through cards like "Gravity Bind", Double "Dupe Frog" Lock, or the effect of "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier". Then you can proceed to attack directly with "Dewdark of the Ice Barrier" or "Unifrog". You can also set up "Flip Flop Frog" during a lockdown or a combination of "Dark Hole" or "Torrential Tribute" and "Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord" to get an OTK. The Main Objective of the Deck can be of two main forms or a mix of each: LockDown and or "Annoyance" Effects Several cards created that fit under "Wetlands'" requirements possess effects that derail the opponent's stratigies: * Dupe Frog - draws all attacks towards itself, with 2000 Defense your opponent will have a little trouble with it on the field. With two on the field, the opponent cannot attack. * Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier - prevents Level 4 and above monsters from attacking if there is another "Ice Barrier" on the same side of the field. * Wind-Up Snail - Bounces one Set card while face-up on the field. * Testudo erat Numen - Prevents Special Summons of monsters with 1800 or more Attack. * Penguin Soldier - FLIP effect that bounces up to 2 monsters on the field. This card can may also be Combined with Puny Penguin * Flip Flop Frog - Bounces opponent's monsters equal to the number of "Frogs" on the field when flipped Face-up. Can be Set by its own effect. Beatdown These all have higher than normal Attack when used with Wetlands. * Submarine Frog - 1200 Attack and a Piercer * Swap Frog - 1000 Attack * Star Boy - 550 with a +500 Attack to all WATER on the field for a total of 2250 alone and up to 3250 with two others on the field. * Gishki Vanity - 1000 Attack * Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier - 1300 Attack, currently with the highest ATK value among monsters affected by Wetlands. * Dewdark of the Ice Barrier - 1200 Attack and Direct Attacker under some conditions. * Unifrog - 400 Attack, Direct Attacker with resulting effect of Spell or Trap destruction if you control another "Frog" monster. * Ooguchi - 300 Attack, Direct Attacker. Recommended Cards Weaknesses Your weaknesses include a variety of different specific situations: * A lack of "Wetlands", - Using 3 along with three "Terraforming" usually will prevent all but the most unlucky occurrences of this problem. * King Tiger Wanghu, - This card kills all "Frogs" as well as all the monsters that would be boosted by "Wetlands". Luckily, Continuous Effects, Like Star Boy and Wetlands are calculated prior to the check if the Monster is Destroyed. This limits all monsters to 200 Attack from being Summoned due to Wetlands immediately increasing their Attack and potentially preventing their destruction. * Royal Oppression, * Different Dimension decks, * Decks such as Six Samurai that out Summon this deck. * Thunder King Rai-Oh. A list of all Current monsters affected by "Wetlands" is below: Category:Deck Type